


I Trust You

by RelienaRed



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Begging, Blood and Injury, Bratting, Dom/sub, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 15:27:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18055106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RelienaRed/pseuds/RelienaRed
Summary: The request was "please make Venom bang Eddie into a desk make Venom rough and mean. You can have him  almost kill Eddie." So...here ya go...





	I Trust You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rampage_rays](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rampage_rays/gifts).



> Autassassinophilia is where a person gets off on the threat of being or almost being killed. Thats a thing I know, and now you do too.

Writing was weird. This was something that Eddie Brock was no stranger too. His process ranged from throwing things at the wall to see what would stick to locking himself in a dark room for days with only pen, paper and a laptop.

He thought this would be something he would grow out of. That one day he'd buy a low-caf, soy based, hold the whip kind of coffee and sit in a shop, watching people come and go as he typed his next article.

But no.

Here he was, a grown man, still locking himself in his bedroom for days on end. Doing his best to make sure that every word, every sentence was flawless.  It was an obsession that he fueled with pizza, energy drinks and (at one time) really harsh cigarettes.

Even after getting Venom, this hadn't changed. Sure, he had pretty much stopped smoking(really it was for his own good) but he was still locking himself away, glued to his laptop for days.

Venom did not enjoy this. There wasn't a lot of for them to do during these times. Eddie's mind was on a loop, repeating whatever it was he was writing and the symbiote could only hear the same paragraph so many times.

Currently, they were on day four of a writing binge.

**Almost done, Eddie?** they asked.

“Think so,” his jaw was clenched tight in focus, eyes strained from staring at the electronic light for too long.

Venom knew better. Eddie was nowhere near done. His mind too active and racing in circles.

They dripped off Eddie’s leg and slipped into the top drawer desk drawer. It was well organized with things that Eddie used or looked at often. This drawer had the nice pens. The silver shiny one that Eddie said was more money than it was worth. Another shiny thing caught their attention. It was also silver but smelled like the whiskey bottle that was in the fridge.

They started rifling through the stack of magazines. Some of them were old and faded. Most of them featured articles that Eddie had written, a few had motorbikes on the cover.

One was buried, hidden and definitely not meant to be found. This one had a crossed eyed cartoon man with his tongue stuck out on the cover.

“Do you mind?” Eddie asked as he pulled the drawer open.

**You have been typing for days. We are bored.**

Eddie smirked in the way he did when he thought he was clever. “I thought ‘we are Venom?’”

They slapped him lightly with his own hand.

“Hey! Stop that!” he laughed ,closed the laptop and placed it the drawer.

**Bad jokes deserve punishment.**

The word “punishment” made Eddie’s heart rate jump.

“There's gonna be a terrible punishment if I don't get some money coming in,” He joked, closing the drawer.

**Oh?** Venom piped up in interest. Forming a swirling, ink tendril from his chest. The tendril moved out further and looked the same way they did after they swam across the bay.

**“And what type of punishment would that be?”** they growled with hungry eyes.

“The kind of punishment that involves not being able to buy the tatertots you love so much,” Eddie said with a laugh.

**“That is not the type of punishment we had in mind,** ” still with that dangerous growl.

There was a crossroad in Eddie's mind.  He could easily laugh off Venom's comment.  Maybe bribe the symbiote with chocolate bar hidden in the freezer.

But what fun would that be?

“Really?” Eddie traced his hand over Venom's form. “What type did you have in mind?”

Venom moved back slightly, they almost looked surprised.  Opal eyes scanned the room. Taking in every detail. The clothes on the floor, one left shoe next the twin sized bed and of course the desk that they had been stuck at for days.

“I can feel you thinking,” Eddie said, curroies to see what Venom was planning.

**“How sturdy is your desk?”** Venom eyed it carefully.

Eddie kicked the desk leg with his foot. The desk didn't moved, in fact it barely made a sound when the kick lightly thumped it against the wall.

“It's old, but it seems pretty sturdy,” He exhaled and licked his dry lips.

He had seen more than enough porn to know where this was going.

**_“_ ** **Do not try to predict us, Eddie.”** Venom rumbled, a tone of annoyance and disapproval in their voice. Eddie let out a startled noise as Venom pulled him to his feet and kicked the chair backwards.

“You're a lot more predictable than you think,” Eddie snarked back. He was purposely trying to piss Venom off.

**“You are being a brat!”** Venom's tone told Eddie that he was, indeed, pissing Venom off.

Pleased with himself, Eddie smirked. It was incredibly arousing to play with the fire like temper that Venom had.

“What are you gonna do?” Eddie teased, pouring gasoline on that temper. “Punish me?”

The answer, of course, was yes.

He was violently thrown forward, palms keeping him from slamming his face into his desk.

Venom had darted away. They knew what Eddie was doing. Teasing and taunting them just to get a rise out of them. At first they were a little surprised.  Digging through Eddie's memories showed that he had always enjoyed poking and teasing his partners in a playful, sexual way. Venom didn't think this would apply to them though, given that if they wanted to (which they didn't) they easily crush Eddie.  

Turns out, the knowledge of Venom’s immense power only made it more fun and was why Eddie was already getting hard.

“ **Should we remind you what we are capable of, Eddie?”** Black tendrils ran out from between his fingers. They moved delicately up his arms, tracing over the tattoos on his skin and wrapping around his throat.

Eddie tried to move his hands but they were stuck to the surface of his desk.

“Are you capable of taking off my pants?”

The tendrils around his throat tightened, taking care to only squeeze the side of Eddie's neck and not the front.

They didn't want to have to fix a damaged windpipe.

**“We are capable of eating you alive Eddie,”** they didn't bother taking his pants off. Choosing instead to rip them off.

Eddie choked and gasped, his fingernails leaving new lines on the surface of his desk. Blackness and stars danced on the edge of his vision and he felt Venom catch him as his legs gave out.

**“We could destroy you,”** Venom’s voice was both in his ear and in his head at the same time.   **“We could do whatever we want. We could send you to the edge and pull you back from death if it pleased us.”**

Eddie’s dick was throbbing. Instead of doing the rational thing, which would be fighting against the alien that was choking him, he was slowly moving his hips hoping to get any type of relief or friction.

They loosened their hold on Eddie’s throat, just enough to allow their host to breath before grabbing his hips and puncturing them with long, sharp claws. Eddie let out a sharp cry and fell into his desk. Hot blood from the wounds ran down his skin.

He really, really shouldn't be into this. He was flirting with death and in return death was going to get him off.

**“You think we would allow that? You think we'd let you cum?”** Venom said in a tone too thick and too sweet for what they were about to do.

Eddie was almost positive that Venom didn't have a dick but whatever part of them Venom put in his ass sure felt like one. It was slick and slid in easy. Eddie's eyes rolled and he groaned. Venom started moving slowly  letting Eddie's body adjust before picking up a thunderous rhythm.

_ “Fuck, Venom!” _

With each thrust into his ass, Venom dug their claws deeper into his hips.  One clawed hand moved and grabbed Eddie by the hair, pulling his head back and forcing the entirety of Venom's dick inside him.

Eddie’s breath caught in his throat.

“Please, Venom,” Eddie cried in a broken voice. Venom pulled their entire length out of him, leaving their host feeling empty and needing.

**“Please** **_what?_ ** **”** they demanded, slamming their dick like tendril back inside him. Eddie's eyes went crossed and the shockwave went through both of them. It sounded like Venom was  _ moaning  _ in his head, the deep growl going right to his dick.

“Please let me cum, please Venom, I'll do anything,” With every word Venom thrusted into him, going deeper than Eddie thought was even possible. His mouth was open in pleasure and he looked a little bit like the man on the magazine in his top drawer.

A tendril wrapped around his dick and Eddie moaned loudly in relief. It moved quickly and matched the paces of Venom's thursting. The warmth flooded over him and Eddie made an attempt to say ‘thank you’ but it came out as breathless nonsense.

**“Do you deserve to cum, Eddie?”** Venom leaned over and hissed in Eddie’s ear. The tendrils around his throat tightened, the clawed hand in his hip pressed in deeper.

_ Please...pl-please,  _ was the only thing Eddie could think. The pain in his hip, the buzzing in his head from not enough oxygen, the pulsating, pounding in his ass was too much. His entire body was violently trembling from all of it.

Venom's teeth grazed over his jugular, threatening to clamp down and rip his neck open. Eddie’s mind was a frantic mix of chemicals and silent pleads.

**"It'd be easy, simple,"** They roughly ran their tongue over his pulse point.

**“We could end you,”** darkness dripping from Venom's voice.

Eddie felt completely helpless under Venom's control. A cocktail of fear and safety.

The dick tendril in his ass  _ flexed  _ into his prostate and ripped Venom's name from lips.

“Don't..don't,” he was going to say “Don't stop” but Venom took one last thrust, pulling Eddie’s back to their chest and burying their massive tendril in him.

Orgasmic screams bled from Eddie's mouth. All the lights went off in his head, leaving nothing but an addictive mix of pain and pleasure rolling through him. It was mirrored back to him. Now he was positive that Venom  _ was _  moaning in his head. It only added to the intense feeling coursing through their bond until they were both spent. Slipping off the desk and collapsing on the floor together.

Panting, Eddie tried to focus his eyes as the pain in his hip disappeared. He was covered in sweat, blood and cum but moving wasn't something that was important right now.

**We would never really destroy  you** . Venom pooled themselves lovely on Eddie's chest.

“I know, “ Eddie repiled, still catching his breath. “I trust you.”

**Happy Eddie,** Venom purred.  **No more typing today** .

“Yeah,” Eddie pulled Venom up to his face. “No more typing.”

**Love you Eddie.**

“I love you too"

**Author's Note:**

> Just a note from your friendly neighborhood kinky chick please practice safe kink and only do high risk scenes with people you trust.
> 
> Twitter: @MrsDarkling
> 
> Tumblr: https://mrs-darkling-is-a-witch.tumblr.com


End file.
